And Forever
by Lilianne-Rachelle
Summary: Sequel to 'Always'. Short drabbles between Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks after Hogwarts. Continues to DH epilogue.
1. Summer of 1972: Wedding

_**Summary: **_

_Sequel to [Always. Short drabbles between Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks after Hogwarts. Continues to DH epilogue._

**Summer of 1972: Wedding**

The first wedding that Andromeda Black had ever been to was her own. She and her sisters were the oldest of their generation and therefore, she was never the flower girl of a cousin's wedding. When she had pointed this out to Bella when they were little girls, Bella laughed and promised her that she could be the maid of honour for her wedding. But of course, when she got married at the beginning of the year to Lestrange, Andie was not at all surprised at the lack of the invitation.

Whether she was biased or not, Andie thought that the wedding was simply amazing as she walked down the isle with Mr. Tonks beside her. Thousands of flower petals fluttered lightly all around from the two story high ceiling. She was getting married to Ted in the small chapel of the village that was just down the hill from the little cottage that they now lived in. The chapel was by no means grand, but the simple and ancient structure gave it a mysterious feeling that Andie just absolutely loved. They had decided to have a semi-Muggle wedding because Ted's parents were traditionalists.

Since there was no way that her father would be attending his own daughter's wedding and walking her down the isle, Ted's father volunteered for the job. Andie didn't mind at all; in the past year, Mr. Tonks was very nice to her and treated her as if she was already a part of the family. He had accepted her whole heartedly even though he was confused as to why her own family was refusing to speak to her.

There weren't very many people present at the wedding. Ted's parents, some of Ted's close friends, some of Andie's close friends (ones that she had met after Hogwarts), Sirius and his three friends, and the Potters were the only ones attending. The only reason that Sirius was allowed to come to the ceremony was because his parents think that he was over at the Potters' mansion.

Andie snorted softly as she walked down the isle, getting closer and closer to the end where Ted stood smiling lovingly at her. She could just imagine how angry her Aunt would be if she found out where Sirius really was. He would probably get blasted off the Black family tree just like she was. A few days after graduation, once it was safe, Sirius went to visit Ted and Andie at their new home. He did quite a funny, but accurate, impression of his mum blasting Andie off the family tree. At that time, Andie didn't know whether to laugh at the hilarity or cry at the reality of her family disowning her.

But as she reached Ted and as the priest performed the ceremony, she knew that none of it mattered because all it did was keep her from Ted.

"Theodore Ederick Tonks, do you take Andromeda Ellador Black, whom you now hold by the hand, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked solemnly.

"I do," said Ted, his voice strong and steady.

"Andromeda Ellador Black, do you take Theodore Ederick Tonks, whom you now hold by the hand, to be your lawfully wedded wife??"

"I—I do," whispered Andie, having to find herself losing her voice at the last moment.

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss," the priest concluded.

Ted beamed at her, cupped her cheeks in his large hands, and kissed her warmly. The guests clapped joyfully while Sirius wolf-whistled loudly.

"Quite the wedding, don't you think?" Andie asked him, smiling shyly as they broke off.

"Of course," Ted replied, smirking widely, "After all, it is _our_ wedding and our wedding is definitely the best." He laughed loudly as he took her into his arms and spun her around happily.

Andie laughed along with him and couldn't agree more; _weddings_ were truly beautiful.


	2. Spring of 1973: Metamorphmagus

**Spring of 1973: Metamorphmagus**

Ted Tonks watched his wife restlessly from a distance. He scowled at the Healers; they wouldn't allow him to get any closer when Dromeda went into labor. Ted was about to demand the Healers to allow him to stay until Dromeda shot him a pointed glare; he threw his hands up and got out of the way of the midwives. He understood that his wife wanted him to shut up and just stay out of the way. But couldn't they tell that he was just as anxious? Finally, the Healer moved to the side and he was able to observe his wife. He stood on his tip-toes, wringing his hands nervously, trying to see if anything was progressing.

A layer of gleaming sweat covered his wife's face and her hair was damp and messy. Her face was distorted in pain while she screamed through gritted teeth. He hated that he couldn't do anything but watch her; Dromeda never liked showing any signs of weakness, especially in a room full of strangers. He wished that he could be right beside her or that he could share some of her pain. He slumped against the wall and tried to contain himself from rushing forward

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the cry of a baby was heard. Ted's head snapped up at the sound; his eyes wide in anticipation and mouth gaping open. A Healer walked towards him with a bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl, Mr. Tonks. Congratulations!" the Healer said, smiling widely

"Th—Thanks!" he stammered as she handed the baby girl into his arms. He held her awkwardly in his arms and crooned happily at her.

"How is she?" Dromeda asked weakly from her bed. Ted smiled ecstatically at her and walked over to his wife. He settled cautiously on the chair beside the bed as to not disturb her; he had never seen her so tired before. She was resting feebly on the bed and her breathing was shallow.

"She's beautiful," Ted whispered and handed the baby into her arms. The husband and his wife sat peacefully for a few moments just watching their newborn. When she opened her eyes and yawned widely, her eyes had the same bright blueness as Ted's. From the tiny bit of hair that they could see on her head, they could tell that she had gotten the chocolatey brown from her mother; Ted was glad because he believed that Dromeda had the silkiest and most gorgeous hair of all.

"Looks like she's got my eyes and your hair colour," Ted chuckled and she just smiled at him in response without looking up from her baby.

Suddenly she gasped, causing Ted to look back down quickly. "Look Ted!" she said in surprise, "Her hair is changing colours!" Indeed, she was right; the nearly one hour old baby had turned her tuff of brown hair to bright violet.

"Is this normal?" Ted asked Dromeda with his eyebrows raised.

"I—I think so," she said, slightly uncertain. "I've read about this before, somewhere… I think she's a metamorphmagus."

"What's that?" Ted said, looking slightly bewildered; he'd never heard of metamorphagi before.

"Metamorphmagi are wizards or witches who can change their physical appearance by will," she replied, looking at her child again, with a slight worry in her eyes.

"She is definitely gonna be quite a handful," Ted said quietly, speaking her mind.

"Yeah, I know," Dromeda said quietly. She smoothed out the fluffy bright hair from the baby's eyes; the baby grabbed Dromeda's hand with her tiny ones and laughed out in delight. Both Ted and Dromeda smiled simultaneously.

"What should we name her?" Ted asked after a while.

"Nymphadora," Dromeda said resolutely. "I think it fits her quite well."

"Nym-pha-do-ra," Ted pronounced each syllable clearing, trying out the sound of the name. He smiled, "I like it."

"Hello Nymphadora Tonks," Dromeda smiled lovingly at their daughter. "Who knew we had it in us to have a metamorphmagus?"

Ted chuckled softly and leaned in to closer to his family, "Yeah, who knew…"


End file.
